Scarlet Starlet
by Dangereauxxx
Summary: POST MOVIE. Bruce Banner meets someone intriguing at one of Tony's parties after the Loki fiasco. She seems to understand his simple nature, and she seems to be able to calm down the Other Guy. But what happens when her life in the spot light is too much for Bruce? Will it last? Surprise appearances by a few other Marvel characters. Mainly BrucexOC Hinted past TonyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy**.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Song's aren't mine. Avengers and other Marvel characters are not either. Tammy, Lauren and Lauren's family is mine though. Back off.

* * *

"_Fame, doin' it for the fame,_

'_Cause we want to live like the rich and famous._

_Fame, doin' it for the fame,_

'_Cause we gotta taste for champagne and endless fortune."_

-Lady Gaga's _The Fame_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Lauren wasn't a patient person sometimes.

_Not at all._

Here she was lounging on the back breaking couch of the studio sideways, waiting for her assistant Tammy Vega to come fetch her for whatever she had to do after locking herself in a studio recording for almost two days. She was almost positive she was starting to smell like body odor, because she hasn't left this building in days due to being so engrossed in her music. Sniffing her armpit, Lauren quickly pulled back in disgust. Yep. She needed a shower soon. Lauren went through these cycles like many artists did. She had a song that she thought had promise and wanted to work on it, but it didn't seem to be getting to where she wanted it to go. She usually worked on it until it was perfect. Sighing miserably, she snatched a nearby magazine, snorting unladylike at some of the articles that were previewed on the cover.

People Magazine was such a joke to her.

**_'Trouble in Paradise? Get the scoop on the fights on what is going on with Kim K and Kayne West! What will North West do?'_**

**_'Miley Cyrus, the next Bynes?'_**

**_'Melissa Joan Hart's secret to losing 20lbs fast! Look inside!'_**

**_'Tony Stark's latest conquest is a new Victoria's Secret model! Oh la la!'_**

Lauren was glad she was past that "stage" in her career where the useless tabloids and blogs were done bombarding her. Sure, the paparazzi still followed her all around New York City when they got a chance, but she stopped that behavior after her second album dropped last year. She couldn't afford bad press for the work she was doing with charities now. They used to call her "Lauren _Wild Child_ Maiero" in the gossip 'd be out until the later evenings, early mornings partying it up with who ever wanted to be around her at the time. she was had turned 21 when she had her first CD come out and lived the way a fresh 21 year old who got a record deal would: hard. Parents frowned when children declared her their role model. They didn't want another Lindsey Lohan or Paris Hilton for their daughters to look up to or there songs to had gotten to a point where she was so sick of it, she changed. She went back to her roots, simple but different. Lauren didn't let the fame get to her head anymore. She wasn't trying to be trendy anymore, just herself band tees and all. She still went out and had fun, but she wouldn't get _Tony Stark_ crazy again. Simple was good. Simple was _safe _for her career.

Lauren "Ellie" Maiero was always simply girl at heart. She didn't like to get her nails done. Lauren had mostly bought her clothes from some sort of thrift shop growing up. You could find her on the stoop sitting in her favorite pair of beaten up Chucks that she had since her feet stopped growing. Being a middle child of four girls, Lauren quickly learned that old band tees and ripped jeans were going to be her best friend. Especially since she was the second to the youngest of the Maiero girls. Growing up on the south side of Chicago, her parents struggled to make ends meet. Her mother, Elizabeth Bateman, was an office manager during the week and waitressed every Sunday at the local Greek waffle house while her father, Louis Maiero, was a salesman who sold machinery that made plastic bottles internationally.

Where they lacked in money, Louis and Elizabeth did everything for their girls in being involved in their lives. Louis always volunteered to do brunt work with the other fathers at school functions whereas Elizabeth became best friends with some of the PTA moms through her daughters' extracurricular activities. They put the oldest, Erin, through horseback riding for years. Erin, like the rest of the girls, were naturals when it came to animals, but unfortunately after one nasty accident involving a raging horse and a swift kick to the chest, she quickly gave up riding. Megan, the second child, always was figure skating in the morning and playing soccer in the afternoon. Always traveling with a team, Lauren was could never understand how she found the energy to do both. Even when Megan was filled with sheer exhaustion, she still managed to make things look effortless because she was the sister the girls called the "perfectionist". The youngest, Caryn, was involved in cheerleading and gymnastics early on. She always managed to be the cheer captain since at least 8th grade. It was something she was just naturally inclined to do. Caryn, even though she was vain about her appearance, she was still a total sweetheart when it came to her friends and family.

Lauren was always grateful that her parents never pushed or questioned her growing up about getting involved in sports. She was always labeled the artsy, school driven child of Louis and Elizabeth's four daughters. Slightly above par when it came to school, Lauren always was a diligent student in school. Like everyone in the world, there were subjects she was strong at and others she would coast by with decent grades. She was a natural when it came to anything history and most sciences, but horrendous in physics and math. She was near fluent in French after taking it over the course of nine years and found out she could picked up on similar languages rather easily. She still got stumped on some verb tenses, or might pronounce things slightly off which entail might make a word a completely different meaning.

In 5th grade, Lauren's parents realized she was not going to be an athlete like her sisters.

In 5th grade, Lauren discovered her passion for music when she picked up her first musical instrument and after that it was history. Right up until just shortly after high school, Lauren ended up learning six different instruments excelling at all, but getting offered a full ride scholarship for her exceeding talents on the bassoon. Music was her release. The midwife told her mother when she was born that she would do something with music.

Apparently the sheer size of her head as a newborn was a sign to the odd midwife.

Unfortunately, when it came time for her to enroll ISU, she couldn't. Family issues came up. Her mother was let go from her job that she had for nine years and couldn't land a job for the life of her. Her parents divorced right about that time too since Lauren's father couldn't handle the financial and emotional stress that came with Elizabeth's termination. Erin and Megan were already out of the house and so Lauren was left to pick up the pieces. Instead of going to college for music like she wanted to, Lauren stayed home and took after her younger sister and the financial responsibilities until her mother could land some sort of job. So she kept working the job at Starbucks that she has had from the ripe old age of sixteen. It took a year for Elizabeth to get a job that could pay at least half of the bills coming in. Still depressed, but at least her mother finally had a job.

At this point, a year after graduation, Lauren was able to start going out at socializing again. Her co workers and her would make it a habit to go karaoking to their favorite spot on Rush Street in the city. Sometimes, they'd hit up the Crimson Lounge near the House of Blues if they had a friend playing that night. Granted, Lauren was underage at this point, but nothing her older sister's ID wouldn't fix. She always got mistaken for Megan all the time in the face, minus the difference in body types. Plus, being a girl didn't hurt.

Singing always came naturally to Lauren. It came with the musical territory that Lauren still thrived for, even if she wasn't in school for it. So one Friday Lauren would rock out Michael Jackson and Madonna, and the next week it'd be Queen and Led Zeppelin. As well versed in different styles of music, she would always have a soft spot for jazz music though. The kind of jazz were you expect to be sitting in a lounge and see a Dean Martin or Frank Sinatra look-a-like walk by. Legends like Billie Holiday and Ella Fitzgerald were inspirations to musical talents with their deep, husky, jazzy voices. Voices that could connect to the masses.

Getting lucky (or unlucky depending on the other gal), Lauren's friend Vinny was suppose to do a duet at the Crimson Lounge with his girlfriend Francesca, but she got sick. Lauren only agree to do so when Vinny agreed on mostly covers that night since she was not familiar with their songs. It just so happened that Rob Stringer, Executive of Columbia Records, was grabbing some drinks with some business partners that night at the Crimson Lounge. After Lauren and Vinny had a surprising good night with a very interactive crowd, she was approached by the Columbia Executive asking her to come down to a studio to record a song one of his writers had come up.

It was history after that.

Upon finishing the track with the Exec, they sent it out to some nearby radio stations. The song exploded virally. "The Fame" topped the Billboards and the iTune charts in record time. It was a whirlwind that Lauren had never thought would happen to her. She just continued to climb up in popularity after her and Columbia released her next single, "Your Body". Four months later, she realized her first album _Discovery._ A month after debuting, it went platinum. That year she was nominated for two Grammys, 4 VMA awards, and a handful of Teen Choice Awards.

Things were starting to look up for the girl who couldn't go to college.

Lauren helped her mother land a very nice job at a law firm in Downtown Chicago, working the books after some name dropping, bought her older sisters' fairly nice car that she knew both of them had been eying the year previous longingly, paid for her younger sister's beauty school tuition, and treated her father and her new stepmother to a rather nice honeymoon after their recent wedding. After living on such tight ends growing up, Lauren felt great treating to her family to these things initially.

Afterwards, that's when Wild Child Lauren came out.

But that's a story for another time.

Right now, Lauren was still waiting for Tammy to get her ass to the studio for whatever reason she had to interrupt her recording session today.

She was about to go back to the pathetic magazine she was clutching to when the door opened to the studio signaling Tammy's arrival. I just grimaced at her disheveled appearance upon looking up. Tammy's usual asymmetrical black hair was windblown like no other. Her blazer was caked in dirt and what looked like _sweat, _and I finally noticed that she was clutching a broken red heel in one hand and a half full coffee in the other.

"Did you fight off zombies, or something? Maybe those aliens were back from a few months ago?" Lauren questioned amusingly. Tammy simply huffed in annoyance, threw down her broken heel, whipped out her iPad.

"You are performing at Tony Stark's party tonight for the city officials," Tammy stated nonchalantly after opening her calendar.

"I didn't agree to this," Lauren pursed her lips in annoyance. Stark would demand something like this. Like a spoiled child. Tammy just shot her a look.

"You know he wouldn't stop bothering you so I said yes for you. A few of the wives from the Rangers team will be there, so you could always mingle with them afterwards. You know, talk hockey and catch up. It's been a month and a half since the last time you talked to them at the game. I'm sure they miss you. Plus, this is essentially a benefit for everyone that has been assisting with the clean up of Manhatten since the aliens that you assumed I was fighting on my way her…"

"I was just…"

"Don't interrupt. I'm not done. I got your dress for this evening. Vera owed you a favor after you helped with her fashion show six months ago, so I took care of that. Caryn will be over at your place at 6pm tonight for hair and makeup. That's three hours from now, so why do you go home, shower because you reeked, and go get your nails done like actual _girls_ would," she continued.

With that she threw out her coffee, snatched her broken red pump and put her iPad away. Just as she was about to walk through the door, Tammy called out over her should to Lauren.

"By the way! It was zombies I was fighting earlier! See you at the party later!"

And with that Tammy was gone as fast as she got her.

Muttering to herself, "Why did it have to be a Stark Party tonight?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** First Avengers fic! Woot. No Avengers in this chappie (background needed to be laid down), but there will some crazy Stark-iness in the next installment. Love that bastard. Dr. Banner will be there also! And Thor! And Romanov! And Hawkeye! Heck, even Happy will be there! PARTY TIME. Also, there will be other Marvel characters dropping in and out sporadically though the story. GUEST APPEARANCES. Btw, the songs in this story are not my own. I fully intend to give the respected artists their dues.

"The Fame"-Lady Gaga

"Your Body"-Christina Aguilera

**Review and stuff xoxo**

**Dangereauxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Song's aren't mine. Avengers and other Marvel characters are not either. Tammy, Lauren and Lauren's family is mine though. Back off.

* * *

"_Party people,_

_Now, I want you to grab your bottles._

_Put them up in the air,_

_Now shake, shake._

_Shake that bottle and make it pop."_

-LMFAO's _Champagne Showers_

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

Here she was sitting in the long line of limos waiting to be dropped off at the front of the Trump SoHo for Stark's Heroes of New York benefit. He was honoring the Avengers and the select people that help in the aiding of citizens a few months back during the alien invasions. The damage had been devastating, so all the proceeds from tonight's benefit would go to the continuous fixing up the Big Apple. It was a surprisingly unselfish move by Mr. Stark. People had been so shocked when giant creatures coming from the sky stared attacking essentially the entire skyline of Upper Manhattan. Between the superheroes or the aliens, Lauren wasn't sure which people were terrified of at first. Tony Stark in all guts and glory shining in his red and gold Iron Man outfit, while people were shocked to see a man dressed a modern version of good old Captain America fighting the other worldly beings with the likes of what look like two very _deadly_ assasians. One armed merely with a bow and arrow. What really got to people was that Norse Mythology was basically true and that Thor, God of Thunder, was fight with the supers. Oh, also, that big green giant man that nearly tore up all of Harlem? Yep. The Hulk was fighting _with_ this mismatched group of extraordinary beings later to be known as the Avengers.

Looking through the tinted window of the luxury car, Lauren peered up at the SoHo and began to zone out, thinking of other things. She thought of the reaction of society with the Avengers coming out to the public's eye. People with exceptional talents were starting to come out in the past few years. The Avengers began to work with an acrobatic man called Spiderman to stop crime. A group called the X-men would help where the Avengers couldn't do. Lauren was rather familiar with Xavier and his crew of talented friends.

_A young sixteen year old Lauren was sitting at the kitchen table with both her parents, her younger sister and a man in a wheel chair named Charles Xavier and a very beautiful African woman with shocking white hair name Ororo Munroe. Lauren was a little apprehensive sitting at the table with these two strangers that were essentially saying that she was a mutant. Upon looking at Ms. Munroe, Lauren noticed she was wearing a warm smile that appeared to be genuine and no ill ease seemed necessary in her presence. Her parents seemed to be handling all this fairly well considering that she was in fact different from her sisters in yet another way now._

"_You have nothing to fear, Lauren. There are more like you than you realize," said the man, Xavier from across the table. I nervously looked from Ms. Munroe's safe smile to the bald man in the wheelchair. He was wearing a kind smile, so I simply nodded my head slowly in acknowledgement._

"_I can see that Mr. Xavier. Doesn't mean that I cannot be slightly terrified in that thought. I've never met anyone like me before. I mean I can see into people's minds and change their feelings. People around me just don't have secrets because I know what goes through their heads. I have to be careful not to get upset or anything or things seem to break. I could hurt people. That isn't normal in most of society, sir," Lauren stated nervously wringing onto the glass of water that was in front of her. It felt like the room was getting hotter with everyone staring at her. She wasn't used to kind of attention._

"_What is normal, Lauren?" questioned Charles Xavier. Unsure of how to answer that, Lauren looked away from the gentle older man who seemed to read her like a book._

"_I don't know, sir. All I know is that I feel ashamed every time I accident influence some one's thoughts or come across something in their minds. I feel dirty violating their privacy and free will with my __**talents**__."At this point, Lauren was to the point of silent tears. Cooing, her mother held onto her lovingly when she saw the distraught look and hunched shoulders of her confused child. The tension in the air was heavy and the adults didn't know what to say to Lauren._

"_You aren't the only one, Lauren."_

_Everyone looked towards Caryn, the youngest Maiero in the room with questioning looks. No one really expected her to say anything during all of this. Well, all except for Charles Xavier. He just smiled gently at the short blond girl getting fidgety under everyone's stares._

"_What are you saying, Caryn?" Louis Maiero asked cautiously. His dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion in his youngest choosing now to chime into the conversation._

"_I'm saying that Lauren isn't the only one that's different, dad. I can do things too."_

"_Caryn, you don't-"Caryn interrupted her sister with a hand up._

_While everyone stared at Caryn, her straight, shoulder-length dirty blond hair began to grow and transform into very long tight curly black hair. Her normally cloudy grey-blue eyes became a stunning emerald color and her face became a bit sharper. More angled along the jaw bones. Tugging at her hair to show that it was real, Caryn continued, "I can change my looks to whatever I want to. Usually, it helps when I have a picture to look at. But if I really want to and concentrate, I can change it without. I've been able to do it for a while, mom and dad." Louis sat in silence, soaking in this confession from his baby girl, slowly nodding his head as a signal of him accepting this. Elizabeth gestured to her youngest to come over to her and hugged both her daughters tightly, whispering caring things to them. Things like that they would always love them no matter what they were or what they were doing._

"_See, Lauren? You aren't the only one with hidden talents."_

Smiling to herself, Lauren remembered how she was offered to go to Xavier's School for Gifted Children, but she politely declined. She wanted to finish off her schooling at her current high school, not wanting to give up her secret to anyone yet. Lauren wasn't ready to go out into the world to announce that she was different in that aspect, yet. Plus, she was close enough to the school and of age that if she had any questions about her gifts, she would drive up or call Charles Xavier. To this day, Lauren still kept in contact with the lot, especially Ororo, and helped fund some of the trips for children that really needed the room and board at his school. Not everyone was lucky to have such understanding parents like Elizabeth and Louis were to her and her sister Caryn.

Speaking of Caryn.

Lauren grabbed her iPhone out of her white hand clutch for the evening. Snapping a picture of herself in her dress and jewelry for the evening, she attached it to a text for her baby sister who in reality was like her best friend since they were barely two years apart. The two were inseperable.

**Lauren**_: Got your picture! The hair looks awesome with the dress, sissy! Good call on the side swoop to the right. Looks amazeballs with the black underneath the red hair :]]_

Caryn quickly replied to her. That girl was the queen of texting at high speeds.

**Carebearrr: **_GAH. U r a stunnaaa lady! U should never doubt me when it comes to hair n makeup. Though, I wish you let me go a bit darker with the eyeshadow._

**Lauren: **_I don't do that look anymore, Carebear. Remember? Just classic for your big sister. Give me red lips and winged eyeliner anyday. I ain't that party girl anymore._

Looking around and noticing she was the next limo up, Lauren began to gather her things from the vehicle when her phone vibrated again. Glancing to see what Caryn said, she smiled.

**Carebearrr: **_Well, ILU sissy. Don't change n have fun 2nite! Member to kick Stark in the ass if he tries anythng. TTYL :P_

With an almost sudden halt, Lauren was assaulted with the blinding lights of the paparazzi when the door swung upon to the limo. She quickly grabbed the hand that was customarily offered at these events while her eyes adjusted to the nonstop flashing lights of the cameras that lined the red carpet. Grabbing a hold onto the bottom her dress, Lauren led one white heeled foot out and quickly put on her brightest smiles for the camera waving to some of the screaming fans that managed to sneak into the Media Only section. Once Lauren felt that she was stable enough not to fall over, she proceeded to do her best at walking gracefully through the swarm of A-list and some B-list celebrities stopping and posing for the cameras.

"_Lauren! Over here!"_

"_Lauren! A quick interview!"_

"_Who are you wearing tonight, Lauren?!"_

"_You look gorgreous!"_

"_Are the rumors true about you and James Franco are seeing each other?"_

These were one of the least likeable things she had to do while at these events. Walk, walk, walk. Pose. Answer questions. Stop some silly rumors. Walk another two feet and repeat the whole spiel. It in all reality took about twenty minutes to actually to get inside the building and off the carpet. The nice thing was sometimes she would run into some friend acquaintances on the red carpet and catch up. The paparazzi loved it when she would get together with Chris Hemsworth and his brother Liam, because they always made the silliest faces when they would be asked to pose together for the cameras. The photogs ate up the attention.

Unfortunately, the brothers were back in Australia for the next week so they weren't here to save here from what could be a disastrous benefit since Tony Stark was throwing it. So making up her mind, Lauren would wave to the cameras as she weaved in between Hollywood's elite and New York's socialite scene. With thankfully quick timing and fast thinking when Courtney Cox almost stepped on her dress, Lauren made it to the door in about ten minutes. Searching for someone that looked like security, she was told to find a Ms. Pepper Potts to talk about when she would take the stage during the event.

"Excuse me sir, but I am in need of a Ms. Pepper Potts? Tell her Lauren Maiero is here and looking for her," She asked a nearby man in black on black. He seemed like your typical security detail on a party like this: tall, built, and a very serious look to him. Whipping a radio out, he paged someone on the other side nodding towards her when he got a reply.

"Ms. Potts said she'll find you by the champagne table in the ballroom in fifteen minutes. Something about the caterers' truck running late." Thanking him, I proceeded to stroll into the building in search of the champagne table in the nearby ballroom.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

"Tony, I don't know why I let you talk me into this. You know how the Other Guy gets with crowds," mumbled a very uncomfortable man to the brunette man with the goatee to his right. Tony Stark was grinning like a madman at the turn out for the Heroes of New York benefits. Everything seemed to be going great!

"Awww. Come on, Brucie. We got the whole gang here! Even Thor made it with his lady friend, Jane! Plus, it's for a good cause. And it's going to be a good party, if I do say so myself," stated Tony matter-of-fact.

Bruce Banner muttered under his breath, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Did you say something, Bruce?" Tony asked distracted. Bruce Banner saw that his sites were locked on a leggy blond with a floor length gown that barely left anything to the imagaination.

"No, Tony. Go right ahead." With a _whoop_ and a fist pump, Tony chased after the overly busty blond that he'd probably leave with at the end of the night. Too bad for Pepper. Everyone thought that those two would last, but it actually turned out to be a fling for the _both_ of them. Bruce was confident that Tony and Pepper would get back to each other eventually. That duo was made for each other. The rest of the Avengers would have to agree with him on that statement.

Speaking of the Avengers, Bruce had yet to see the rest of the crew. He knew Thor wasn't here because you could hear his booming voice across a galaxy and he was kind of hard to miss in a crowd. There was a short haired redhead walking with a sandy blond male that brushed past Bruce earlier near the balcony that he thought was Natasha and Clint, the resident assassins, but the two were gone as fast as they were spotted. Also, Tony that Steve would be running a bit late since he had been across the country doing some publicity thing in LA with the Children's Hospital out there. Sighing to himself, Bruce longed to be back in the seclusion of Tony's Lab. Social scenes were not his forte.

"I might as well grab some champagne."

After not finding a waiter or waitress that was serving champagne for about five minutes, Bruce decided to find that champagne fountain that Tony had been bragging to him and Steve about for the past week. Passing the cupcakes table, the _strawberry _table, and the chocolate fountain table, Bruce didn't think he was going to find the champagne until he came across the giant letter A made out of ice. _Figures._ Tony wanted everyone to know about the Avengers, where as Bruce would rather remain anonymous and 'behind the scenes' so to speak. The champagne seemed to come out of the top of the humungous letter and flow down into the tiers of pools where people would grab a glass from the nearby table and scoop their drinks that way. The thing was that it wasn't even regular champagne. It was _pink_ champagne.

"Obnoxious, isn't it?"

Jumping slightly at the sudden voice that broke his thoughts, Bruce turned to his right to meet the culprit that managed to surprise him. He was greeted with ruby red lips encasing a warm smile and a small hand holding out a flute of regular champagne towards him. In fact, said culprit was a young woman who appeared to be wearing a teasing smirk on her flawless face. Not knowing what to say at the moment, Bruce just simply stared at the woman offering him a drink.

"Don't worry. I asked a waiter to pour these in front of me. I don't trust a fountain that people have been putting their hands in. Germs and all," chuckled the attractive redhead. Nodding, he simply said thanks and took in the nice woman.

It was obvious that the young woman wasn't a natural redhead due to the sheer brightness of the red, but she seemed to pull it off with the jet black color underneath. She has what one Marilyn Monroe figure, or an hourglass figure, where she was very well proportioned. Donning a pale blue fitted strapless dress encased in beaded gemlike stones swirling around, this mysterious redhead reminded him of one of those husky-voiced singers from a noir film with the way the dress hugged her and seemed to flare out around the knees. With her hair pinned up to the right of her symmetrical face, she seemed to sport a flirty almost sultry look with her winged lined chocolate almost hazel eyes, barely there eye shadow, and ruby red lips. Which were currently grinning at him.

"The name's Lauren Maiero, by the way," said the redhead sticking out her free hand.

"Bruce. Bruce Banner."

"As in, Doctor Bruce Banner that is seemingly parallel in the field of Gamma Radiation?" Bruce seemed a little taken a back that this young woman, Lauren, was familiar with his work.

"Um. Yes, why do you ask?" Bruce asked a bit nervous. Here was a rather attractive young woman who was actually _aware_ of his work, and he was socially inept when it came to the fairer sex.

"My cousin is going to school to be a scientist and he sees you as an idol. I believe he has gone to quite a few of your lectures a few years back all over the west coast. I've read a few articles on some of the stuff you seem to be breaking ground with Stark, and I must say: it is impressive. I may not be a genius, but I do love to dabble in a bit of reading when it comes to science."

Bruce was speechless. Adjusting he bowtie, he went to reply something back to this charming lady when he was interrupted by the booming voice of Tony Stark. It seemed Tony forgot about the blond he was drooling over earlier and was eagerly make his way to the duet by the champagne fountain.

"Lauren! I knew you'd come tonight and entertain us! I knew you loved me!"

"Blow me, Stark. I'm here for the charity, not you."

.

.

.

* * *

**xXxXxXx**

**A/N**: Ehhh? EHHHHHHHH? What do you think? We finally got to meet Bruce! WOOT, WOOT. Told you that other Marvel characters would pop up. Don't worry, this is STRICTLY an Avengers fic. Don't sweat. Again, any music is rightfully owned by the artist. FYI, I will be trying to bring in some comic-verse stuff in also. I'm doing my research for this! I want it to be as accurate as possible, yo! Hope you guys are enjoying it :D

**Reviews are looooooved. xoxoxo**

**Dangereauxxx.**


End file.
